Natsori story: i'd come for you
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Just a story going along with the raw chapters 31 & 32 with some of my own ideas. what happend after Kaori fainted and what happend to Akira what does Natsuno know. read and find out. if you don't like pairing then don't read. plzz read
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own shiki the characters or the translations of chapter 31 & 32. if you don't like this pairing I suggest you don't read. I decided just to do Kaori and Natsuno parts in this any other pairing you like I might add if you ask nicely and review :P.**

**MANGA CHAPTER 31 & 32**

Chapter 1

_At__ the Tanaka house._

Kaori was sitting against a wall holding a bat against her chest just as the lights went out.

_It's a blackout. She's coming. Megumi-chan is coming to kill me. Megumi-chan, who took away everything - my mother, my father and my brother. _Kaori thought to her self.

_Quick Flashback_

_'Serves you right', she said.'_

_Flashback ended _

_What have I done to you? Why do you hate me so much? Megumi-chan, I... I... I have the right to take vengeance on you now! _Kaori thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just outside the house.

A man is making his way toward the back door. While a young man hiding in the shadows behind the wall. Beside a fat white dog with brown ears. That was sleeping soundly until.

"Wake up, you stupid mongrel!" the young man snaps.

"Gyaa-Woof!" yelped the dog.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Back inside the house

Kaori moved ninja style toward the back door after hearing the dogs yelp.

"She's here! I left the back door open on purose especially for you. So come on in, Megumi! It's like a lion tracking it's prey..." Kaori paused and looked at the person who entered. "I was expecting you, Megumi-cha- Father... Father, why?"

Just then Kaori brought up the bat and whacked her undead father over the head and kept it up. With every hit it kept healing but he did speak out as she hit him.

"Kaori... so you won't forgive me too?"

No one will be granted forgiveness.

_The man in front of me is not my father..._ Kaori thought to her self.

"Take this! It's so awful! Why are you after me, Father? Why, father? You're not my father anymore!"

_Kaori's father thinks (Oh, gosh... Shiki are literary die-hard creatures, aren't they. Even during the continuous beating my flesh is constantly regenerating. And it hurts... Oh, how I want to be forgiven already...) "_Ugh..."

"He's still alive... Stop it! My father was the one who killed my mother... It wasn't Megumi-chan... And I bet he killed Akira too! It was my father who robbed me of everyone, leaving me alone! A baseball bat is not enough... I need something heavier and sturdier..."  
Kaori's father Through the haze of terrible pain he heard the sound of Kaori's footsteps moving away. _Has she forgiven me after all? Ah, it's asking too much I guess._ He thinks as he see her come toward him again with a pick. With one final blow he was truly dead.

Kaori looked down at the bloody image of her father in front of her. She decides to move the body away towards the cellar where she can hide the body. After she's done she moves towards a room and slides down the wall crying.

"Haa.. F... father? Father? Kyaa! Uuuuh... Ueee... Eeee Eh?"

Kaori heard footsteps coming toward the room as she looked towards the shadows and the young man stepped out. She recognised him the moment she saw him.

_It can't be... even Yuuki-san is one of them? And I've already thrown aside both the bat and the pick... _she started to get up as she was thinking. _Anyway... I'm... so tired... _she thought as she fell forward. The last thing she remembers before everything goes blank was a slight smile of the young man in front of her and a hand around her waist.

"You've done a great job staying alive, Kaori." Natsuno said as he picked her up bridal style and leaving the house.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Where is he taking her and where will she wake up any ideas plzz review. Thanks for reading.**

**Natsori forevaX xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own shiki. Or the characters. plz review and thanks to ****ichigo4444 for reading and adding this story to her fave and for Nhame for reading and anyone else who read my story.**

_Last chapter _

"_You've done a great job staying alive, Kaori." Natsuno said as he picked her up bridal style and leaving the house._

_Chapter 2_

Third pov

Kaori groaned as she started to regain conciseness. She noticed she was on a bed. She slowly sat up to look around. Somehow this place looked familiar.

She heard the door open and she turned to see who it was. A familiar figure stood there and Kaori started to remember what had happened before at her house.

But that is not where she was now. In fact why this place looked so familiar was because she and Akira had been there twice. She sat staring at the young man in front.

And yes she was in fact in Yuuki Natsuno's room. Kaori started to blush slightly from the thought. _Why am I blushing it's not that I like him or anything or do I. _She thought. That thought made the blush on her face get darker.

He was looked at her face looking a little relieved. _He looks relieved but I still see a little worry in his eyes. He wouldn't be worried about me._

As Kaori was thinking this Natsuno moved from the door further into his room and sat at the end of his bed.

Kaori's eyes widened. Natsuno looked alarmed at first then he realised that she may think he was going to kill her or something.

"So your finally awake I was a little worried that you didn't wake along the way here." said Natsuno.

_He was worried about me. Kaori thought to herself._

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm trying to save this village along with the doctor." he continued since she didn't answer him.

All Kaori could do was nod. Her body was killing her and she still felt sleepy.

He continued to stare at her while thinking _what about her makes me want to be near her. If she was anything like shimizu I would have ignored her but she's different she's __oblivious and naïve. But that's the thing that makes me want to protect her more. She's like an antidote to my nature._ He mentally laughed._ I make it sound like we're soulmates or something I must be listening to my dad to much._ He shock his head.

"I'll go and get you a glass of water it looks like you need it then try and get some more sleep." he said to Kaori.

He got up of the bed and made his way out of the room to get her a glass of water. Once he got the glass of water he made his way toward the room to see "_his" _Kaori.

When he got there he held out the glass for her to take. Her hand reached up for the glass and took it out of his grip her fingers brushed his slightly but nether seemed to notice.

He watched as she brought the glass up to her lips and takes a big gulp of water. _She must have been thirsty _he thought to himself.

As she put the glass down on the table beside the bed. She looked at him to see he was looking at her.

"Thanks Yukki-san." she said gently.

He nodded at her and was walking to the door and told her just as gently as she said thank you "You should go back to sleep now."

"Wait," her voice stopped him and he turned to face her. "I.. can you.. please..er sleep next to me if I don't have anyone near me when I'm scared I can't sleep so can you. Please."

Natsuno looked at her for a moment then sighed if it was going to get her to sleep then he had to. He just didn't know why he even wondered why he was slightly blushing.

He just nodded and started to move towards the bed she moved over to give him room and he slipped in beside her.

She moved a little closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He didn't know why though he thought it would make her more comfortable since the bed was small and he must take up more room. And they both fell asleep.

**What's going to happen in the morning. What's Natsuno going to do. Is Kaori beginning to get a crush on Natsuno. All will be reaveld in the next chapter.**

**Natsori forevax X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything accept the story ideas and plot that I made. **

_Last time._

_She moved a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why though he thought she would be more comfortable since the bed was small and he must take up more room. And they both slept._

Chapter 3

It was near dawn when Natsuno stirred. He was about to get up to get a drink. When he felt two arms holding him down. Well trying to anyway. That's when he heard the murmur.

"Heat stop moving." It was Kaori.

_So how am I going to get up without waking her and what the hell is running up my leg. _Natsuno thought to himself. Trying to stay calm.

_Okay so Kaori moves in her sleep._ _So she talks and moves in her sleep. _He thought to himself. The thing that was moving up his leg was Kaori's foot.

Natsuno decides that since Kaori isn't going to wake up soon. That he should try to get back to sleep. He actually feels really calm with her here. Maybe it was her personality. He did not know. Natsuno also wonders if his dad had come in to see why he didn't come back with the glass or was he even in the house when he got the glass of water for Kaori.

He was growing tired. Since he hasn't had blood in a while. He may also be tired from his fight of trying not to bite Kaori. She was really close to him. _Why did I agree to sharing a bed with her anyway._ Natsuno was to tired to care. So he unconsciously moved closer to Kaori.

A couple of hours later Natsuno''s father looks in the room. He was shocked to say the least. But he wouldn't ask in the morning. Earlier he was staying out of Natsuno's way. Natsuno had been very worried about the girl and had been a little cold towards him. But he did understand half of what Natsuno felt. He may be crazy but that did not mean he wasn't worried about _Azusa __Natsuno's mother. Who had left when she thought Natsuno had died. Yuuki shut Natsuno's door and went towards his own. So he could rest._

_Kaori woke up feeling to hot. So she tried to move away from the the heat. But it pulled her closer. She popped one of her eyes open. What she saw was a chest and was that arms around her waist._

_Huh who does these arms belong to I wonder Kaori started to think but then she started to think but then started to remember what happened last night. ____Oh my I'm in Yuuki-kun's arms in his bed even. I bet I'm even blushing. I have to get out of his arms, how could I have asked him to sleep with me. Err I mean sleep in the same bed with me in his bed.__ Kaori thought to herself._

_A couple of minutes later. Kaori had successfully got out of Natsuno's arms without waking him up._

_Kaori sat on the bed for a couple of minutes. That's when she heard the worst singing ever. ____Wait a minute that sounded like a man's voice but I could be wrong__ Kaori thought to herself. _

_Kaori looked across the bed at Natsuno. Who was surprisingly still asleep. ____How can he still be asleep if it was me I would be awake right now.__ She thought to herself._

_Kaori gently got off the bed. Double checking she hadn't woken Natsuno up. She went and picked up her glass of water. She went and picked up her glass of water. She had already decided to investigate that awful singing. But she had a feeling it was Natsuno's dad._

_She opened Natsuno's room door and headed toward the singing came from. She hoped it was the kitchen. It turned out that she found both the kitchen and Natsuno's dad. She looked up as she __entered. And his singing stopped._

_"Err Good morning Mr Yuuki-san." Kaori said as she washed her glass out and refilled the glass for a drink._

_" Good morning." Natsuno's father replied._

_The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence. Both jumped when they heard a bang on the front door._

_"Go wake Natsuno and stay in his room. But tell him someone wants to talk to him." Natsuno's dad asked Kaori to do._

_Kaori nodded and made her way towards Natsuno's room quickly. The banging on the door got louder. She finally made it to Natsuno's room. She ran towards the bed jumped on it nearly landing on Natsuno. His eyes flashed open and looked towards her. She blushed and remembered why she woke him up._

_"Natsuno err your dad says to tell you that theirs __someone at the door as you can probably tell from the banging." Kaori stammered._

_"Thanks for waking me Kaori." Natsuno answered getting out of bed._

___Did I just call him Natsuno. __Kaori thought to herself. ____But it didn't seem to bother him._

_Kaori looked up to where Natsuno was but he wasn't there any more._

_**That's chapter 3. plz tell me what you think. So REVIEW. So who's at the door.**_

_**Natsori forevaX xx ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**Okay so I'm verrryyy sorry I was so caught up in doing the Halloween special. So I am going to have two chapters in one. **

_Last time_

_"__Go wake Natsuno and stay in his room. But tell him someone wants to talk to him." Natsuno's dad asked Kaori to do._

___Kaori nodded and made her way towards Natsuno's room quickly. The banging on the door got louder. She finally made it to Natsuno's room. She ran towards the bed jumped on it nearly landing on Natsuno. His eyes flashed open and looked towards her. She blushed and remembered why she woke him up._

_"__Natsuno err your dad says to tell you that theirs someone at the door as you can probably tell from the banging." Kaori stammered._

_"__Thanks for waking me Kaori." Natsuno answered getting out of bed._

___Did I just call him Natsuno. Kaori thought to ____herself. But it didn't seem to bother him._

___Kaori looked up to where Natsuno was but he wasn't there any more._

_ Chapter 4_

___I let her call me Natsuno. I normally hate it when people call me by my first name. Why do I like it when she does. __Natsuno thought to himself. _

_He walked to the door. Took one look at his dad and nodded for him to open the door and in walked a very grumpy Toshio Ozaki._

_"What took you so long." Toshio snapped._

_"I just woke up." Natsuno replied coldly._

_Natsuno's dad looked at Natsuno with one of his eyebrows roes. Toshio looked at Natsuno's dad. _

___Something is going on here. __thought Toshio. _

_They moved their conversations to the living room. Couple of minutes later Natsuno whispered to his dad to get Kaori. He had a funny feeling something bad was going to happen tonight. His dad is going to go with Ozaki. Kaori and himself were going to find Akira. After he had some soup. Natsuno knew he wasn't going to be stronger than the other shiki. But he was still strong enough to protect Kaori. While Kaori gets some more rest. _

_When Natsuno's dad came back with Kaori behind him. Kaori blushed slightly when she saw Natsuno. Ozaki looked between Natsuno and Kaori. Kaori nodded towards Ozaki then looked away. _

_Natsuno looked at his dad then at Ozaki and nodded at them to leave. As they were leaving Kaori looked at Natsuno. _

_Once they were gone Natsuno explained what was going on to Kaori. _

_"My dads staying with Ozaki we are going looking for your little brother." _

_Kaori just nodded. Following Natsuno to the kitchen._

_ Chapter 5 _

_As they reached the kitchen it was really silent in the house since the other two left. Kaori watched Natsuno take some of the soup and putting it in a bowl for himself. He turned to Kaori and asked if she wanted any soup._

_But Kaori just shock her head and walked over to the sink._

___It looks like he hasn't drunk any blood for a while or not at all. He must be suffering. Maybe I could help him.__ Kaori thought to herself. ____But I know he won't agree to this willingly but I have to try._

_Kaori made it look like she was__going for a glass of water. But what she was really doing was brining her finger close to the knife that was at __the side of the sink. She threw Natsuno a quick glance over her shoulder but he was to busy with the soup. She looked back at the knife and let her finger touch the knife._

_"Ouch." Kaori hissed a little through the pain as she watched little drops of her blood fall into the sink._

_She turned towards Natsuno who had stopped eating his soup and held on to the table quite hard. But his eyes weren't on her face it was on her finger._

_"You need blood don't you." Kaori stammered._

_Natsuno's eyes looked away from the blood to Kaori's eyes. He was about to argue that he didn't but Kaori started to speak again._

_"You need to be strong to fight the other shiki and you won't be able to fight because you're to weak from lack of blood." _

_Kaori started to move towards Natsuno her blood starting to run down her finger. She was watching __Natsuno's expression. He went from slightly angry to confused to determination and the hunger showing through his eyes. He gently took hold of her hand and guided her finger to his lips and he sticks it in his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly to let her slip her finger out his mouth. _

_Natsuno eyes locked on to her throat. He whispered in a soft voice "Just a little bit. Kaori could you tilt your head a little."_

_Kaori did what she was told and moaned when Natsuno's mouth touches her throat. Natsuno smirked slightly and continued his search. Once he found what he was searching for. He sunk his fangs into her throat. She gasps at the pain while it lasted. _

_They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until he was somewhat full. Natsuno held her in his arms until the room stopped spinning. He led Kaori to his room where they would rest before they left to look for her little brother._

_"Rest Kaori then once you are feeling better we will leave to find him. Okay." Natsuno said gently. _

_Kissing her forehead gently. Kaori nodded sleepily._

_**To be continued in the second part of this story.**_


	5. Chapter 6

**I don't own shiki. Sweet and simple. Oh and a thanks to **ichigo4444 and Bluwim **for Reviewing. So thanks.

* * *

**

**chapter 4+5  
**

_Last time._

_Kaori started to move towards Natsuno her blood starting to run down her finger. She was watching Natsuno's expression. He went from slightly angry to confused to determination and the hunger showing through his eyes. He gently took hold of her hand and guided her finger to his lips and he sticks it in his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly to let her slip her finger out his mouth. _

_Natsuno eyes locked on to her throat. He whispered in a soft voice "Just a little bit. Kaori could you tilt your head a little."_

_Kaori did what she was told and moaned when Natsuno's mouth touches her throat. Natsuno smirked slightly and continued his search. Once he found what he was searching for. He sunk his fangs into her throat. She gasps at the pain while it lasted. _

_They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until he was somewhat full. Natsuno held her in his arms until the room stopped spinning. He led Kaori to his room where they would rest before they left to look for her little brother._

_"Rest Kaori then once you are feeling better we will leave to find him. Okay." Natsuno said gently. _

_Kissing her forehead gently. Kaori nodded sleepily._

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It had been two days since Kaori had let Natsuno drink her blood and they still hadn't left to find her little brother. Kaori knew Natsuno knew where her brother was and what had happened to him.

But he wouldn't tell her. Kaori sighed. Natsuno had became very secretive and protective of her that she didn't know what to make of it all a part of her hoped. She could still trust him in the end.

But she will soon realize she will always trust him. And that is what was keeping her from forgetting him since Natsuno came to save her as she thought of his sudden appearance at her house the night her dad came for her.

When she turned towards Natsuno. Their eyes meet and she had this feeling of calmness filling her.

_He really is kind. But why do I have a feeling that once all of this is over he won't want to stick around any longer. That once the shiki are all gone he's going to.. stop thinking these kind of things Kaori. _Kaori thought to herself.

"Kaori are you ready to go." Natsuno finally asked.

"Yes I am." Kaori replied happily.

For a brief moment it looked like Natsuno smiled.

* * *

Natsuno kept sending Kaori little glances now and again. But Kaori never seemed to notice. They had just left his house and Kaori was wrapped up in his jacket.

Now and again his nose would catch a little of her scent and that would make him start to feel hungry again. Natsuno sighed.

_'I hope she doesn't realise when all this is over I won't be here any more_ _because then she would just be sad.'_ Natsuno thought to himself.

And that was the last thing on his mind and why should he care about her being sad. A little voice in his head answered the question for him.

_'because you care for her and because she is more pretty when she smiles. Don't tell me you haven't noticed.' _

Now Natsuno thought he was going mad of course he cares for her he wouldn't be saving her if he didn't. Or maybe he would. He thought about Megumi. No he definitely wouldn't save her.

Kaori had this unique personality and the ability to get herself in to trouble that made him always want to keep her safe.

What was he thinking he couldn't be falling for Kaori could he.

* * *

Beside him the girl he was thinking about was thinking about him as well.

Kaori did for a matter of fact noticed the glances he had given her. But thought she was imaging things. _Why do I care if he wasn't looking at me. Maybe because I won't him to._

Yes for a matter of fact Kaori did want him to look at her. She liked the way he didn't ask he not to call him by his first name. Why because it makes her feel special. Megumi never got to him to look at her. He didn't even speak to her. Kaori knew because she would always hear Megumi complain about it but that didn't stop her from liking him.

Kaori glanced at him and smiled. She couldn't be falling for him could she.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is still short but I tried making it longer. So they are to realise something here oh what could it be. Oh can't wait to be writing the next chapter (speaks excitedly) someone from pt 1 of this stories idea is going to be used not going to tell you what though.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


	6. Chapter 7

**I don't own shiki or the song. I want to thank the people who had reviewed for the first part of this story.**

**kamui-chan -Ho, **** Birardi, Bluwim, ****ichigo4444**** and finally alex for reviewing. That's actually people who have reviewed either part.  
**

alex  
nice story,,, in my opinion it could be great if megumi found kaori and natsuno kissing XD

Anyway,,, I'll be waiting for the second part =D

Hope you update soon =D

**well alex your idea might have been used ;) **

**if you have read the spoiler on mangafox then you probably know what's in this chapter.

* * *

**

* * *

_last time_

_What was he thinking he couldn't be falling for Kaori could he. _

_Kaori glanced at him and smiled. She couldn't be falling for him could she. _

* * *

_CHAPTER 8 I'd come for you_

* * *

Kaori was right he did know something about where her brother was he had put him here. Kaori didn't feel the least bit angry. She didn't know why but she thought that if her brother had still been around she wouldn't have gotten as much time with Natsuno as she had before they had "found" her brother.

Kaori glared a little at Natsuno and then glared at her brother. Kaori was waiting for them to tell her what happened.

**Akira's pov**

**What went on between Nii-chan and Kaori. Something must have happened Kaori's stuttering more than usual. And the way she was glaring at me. She must have spent a lot of time with Nii-chan since she has sort of mastered his glare. Although I wouldn't say it out load. I started telling Kaori what had happened.**

_**riverside area**_

_**Itou's house**_

_**it was only a little past noon when I reached Itou's house. I was so sure those things only come out at night. Well normal shiki's do but not the ones like Nii-chan. I didn't know that at the time. I wished I never done it now. But at the time it felt like the right thing to do at the time.**_

_**I had a look at the house all it's windows and everything that could let sunlight in was blocked off from the inside. So I got a hammer and began smashing and breaking my way into the house. Once I got in. I had a look around until I found this cupboard that had a curtain in front of it.**_

_**I had a look inside and I found one of them. I was about to put a stake through his heart I never noticed the Kirshiki's servant come up behind me. **_

_**I must have been unconscious for a while because once I woke up. It was 5 and old man Meda had started to wake up. He turned to look at me. He got up and I thought I was a goner. I had closed my eyes so I didn't know what happened next but Meda was down on the ground I think properly dead this time. And then I felt myself being freed from the ropes. I turned to find out my rescuer was Nii-chan. He did answer my prayer and he did protect me.**_

_**We left the house and took old man Meda's body with us. I don't know what Nii-chan did with the body though because I was resting here.**_

**I watched as Kaori stared at me after I had finished my story. She looked horrified then she turned her gaze to Nii-chan then she blushed and looked at the ground. **

**I wonder what could have happened with them.**

* * *

Kaori's pov

I had listened to Akira and was horrified when I found out what happened to him. But I was glad Natsuno had saved him.

I glanced at Natsuno and blushed.

He was the kind of guy to help someone he cares about. I guess that's why I like him. I looked at him again and smiled. I guess that means I love him. But I don't think he feels that way about me.

_Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it  
_

Just then Natsuno looked towards the door to the place we were in.

"Stay here I will go and check that there is nothing going on." Natsuno said as he stood up and walked to the door.

No I don't want him to go out there alone. I looked at Akira and told him to stay there. He moaned a little but stayed where he was. So I got up and left the same way Natsuno had.

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow  
_

Natsuno didn't get far. So I was able to catch up to him.

He turned to look at me with a look that told me I should have stayed inside with Akira. But all I did was shake my head at him.

As I looked into his eyes I saw things I didn't think I'd see in his eyes. Since they always showed nothing at all. Protectiveness and an emotion I didn't recognise. A look I had seen in some adults eyes when they were looking at their loved one.

Could that be how he really feels for me. Did he like me the way I like him. Well there is one way to find out.

_By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you

* * *

_

Natsuno's pov

I watched her coming closer and closer. My heart was pounding so fast I wonder how she didn't notice it. Well she was my oblivious Kaori.

Yeah I'll admit it. I love her. She is the only one who I couldn't stand seeing hurt. She was the only girl I had let in. So she must see a side of me that no one does not even my own family. I finally understand what that little voice meant.

I was back to reality when I felt Kaori wrap her arms around my neck and began to rise on her tip toes to reach my lips. I bent my head down to touch her lips as she came up. As our lips touched It was like someone seeing fireworks for the first time. That sense of excitement.

_I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow_

_By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_

_Third pov_

What Kaori and Natsuno didn't know was that they were being watched. The person who was watching them was not a very happy person. That person was Megumi.

Megumi glared at the happy couple and thought to herself. _Could it be Natsuno that has been helping the humans destroy us. If it was him then it's all Kaori's fault. I must go tell Tatsumi where they are._

And with that thought Megumi had run off with tears rolling down her cheeks. 

_Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,_

_Still Third Pov_

Kaori and Natsuno had stopped kissing but were still holding on to each other.

After a couple of minutes in silence Natsuno whispered just for Kaori's ears to hear.

"I'd come for you no matter what happens. I love you."

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as theres still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,  
You know id always come for you_

.

.

.

.

**okay that's the end of this story please tell me what you think. Sorry if I disappointed you with the Megumi scene. If you thought she was going to be fighting them I thought of her being sneaky. If you didn't like the kiss scene or anything else just tell me and I can try and change it.**

**Natsori forevaX**


	7. START OF SEQUEL

**I don't own shiki or it's characters. i have decided to put the 2 parts together  


* * *

**

Natsori Story I'd come for you pt 2

* * *

Chapter 6: Dangerous situation

* * *

_third pov(in a couple of days time after the first part)_

Kaori wondered when she had really started falling for Natsuno Yuuki and also why did it have to lead them to a person~ if she can call her a person that is~ that she loved like a sister. Well sort of. Now Kaori thinks that she isn't the person she once knew. Which she should have guessed was pretty obvious. But that doesn't matter.

What mattered now was that she and Natsuno had a very dangerous situation in their hands.

And it seems quite obvious that Natsuno doesn't like Megumi. But you wonder why she doesn't get the hint. Kaori thought again. _Well it's not like he likes me either. Okay maybe he likes me but it's just as a friend._

Kaori had no idea that she was wrong but that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter though was they had a very angry/ jealous/ bitter and slightly insane shiki on their hands that wanted to kill Kaori now more than ever.

Kaori looked at Natsuno from the corner of her eye maybe they shouldn't have done what they did. But what Kaori didn't know was that it would have still happened anyway.

She looked back from this moment and to how this dilemma had all started.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of the second part. Review and tell me if you want me to put what happened in this chapter or how I planned it and having the second chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Natsori forevaX x**

**p.s sorry it's short.**


End file.
